


John Jackson X Kazzy X Doctor Henry Holliday - Blast from the Past

by VampireMinded



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Demons, Gore, Love Triangle, Multi, Torture, Violence, insantity, poor old Karl, psychotic tendancies, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan fiction was based solely of a Role Play with some good friends of mine. </p>
<p>Based around Kaz's past, we meet Doctor Henry Holliday, an important figure in Kaz's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Jackson X Kazzy X Doctor Henry Holliday - Blast from the Past

In the bedroom, Kazzy quietly put on her mission gear, ready to go out. As it was very early morning, she wanted to leave without disturbing John or the kids. Walking out into the living room, she wrote a note saying that she was going out to Chicago on an all-day mission, but didn't give any more details. She signed off in her usual way and headed towards the door, a small bag slung over her shoulder. 

Once out, Kazzy teleported herself to the airport. She wasn’t worried about people noticing her do this - everyone knew who she was by now and was aware of her powers. 

Back at home, John woke up an hour later and went looking for Kaz, seeing that she wasn’t curled up next to him. Thinking she might be in the kitchen, he walked along and saw the note before grabbing his mobile and ringing her. He found it very odd that his mate would leave like this so suddenly, so he thought it best to ring her. Just to make sure she was ok.

Kazzy gave out a sigh and looked down at her pocket. Having that biting feeling it was John, she contemplated not picking up. But this was John. So she did. She pressed the 'answer call' button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" 

On the other end, John answered promptly. "Hey, love, it's me. I found your note and wondered why you didn't want me to come on the mission with you." He sounded hurt. It made Kaz feel bad for leaving without much notice, but it was for the best. She let out another sigh. "Any other mission and I would have brought you with me. But this one's personal, John. I have a score to settle with someone." 

John frowned, listening to her speak. "How are you getting to Chicago then?" 

"An aeroplane, John. Like a regular human being." She replied blankly as she sat in the terminal, waiting for her plane. “I don’t want my cover blown. The people of Chicago don’t know about me. God knows what they would do if they saw me suddenly appear in the street.”

John was silent of a moment. He knew she had a point. Now being a demon himself, he was aware of the dangers it brought. “You know you could have taken my car, right?” He eventually replied. 

Kaz smiled, even though she knew John wouldn’t be able to see it. He was such a sweet-hearted man, she found it hard not to. "John... you know I love you and you know that I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but you have to trust that I'm doing what I'm doing for the sake of the mission."

 

"I do trust you, Kaz,” He responded confidently. But his voice changed to that of a concerned and worried being. “It's just that I want you safe. Immortal or not, I'm gonna worry as I don't want to end up raising Myrnin and Sarah, knowing that all they know of their mother is a stone with her name and some dusty old photographs."

Kazzy let out a bitter laugh at that. "I'm not going to die, Pup. Now I have to go board the plane. I'll see you soon. I love you. See you soon." She waited for John’s reply before hanging up the call and boarding the plane, sitting in her 1st class seat (which Shield paid for), and got comfortable for the flight. 

After the flight, Kaz got immediately to work. It took her no time at all to locate the coordinates of where the infamous Doctor Henry Holliday was based. After all, she spent nearly twenty years in that god forsaken place. It's location was drilled into her mind. Moving swiftly, she slung her bag back over her shoulder and took off in the direction of his warehouse. 

The entrance was unguarded and she entered through the front entrance, not a single scent of a human to be found. But she knew better. Morphing into the demon form, her black scales camouflaged her from view in the shadows. She moved to the back of the warehouse, stepping on a stone tile that unveiled a secret passage. Clever Holliday, deceiving to public like that. 

Down stairs, Henry Holliday stood in one of the halls of his underground lair, admiring old photographs on the wall. They seemed ordinary. But they followed, old but nonetheless restored, to the latest photography available. All the people varied in ages, from children to adults. He sipped from his flask as he listened, his acute vampire senses allowing him to hear the smallest of sounds. 

On the outside where Kazzy had discovered the secret passage, his drudges sprang on her. One of them, Karl, as he was formerly known as, fired some darts from his fingertips, his eyes tinted red. Karl was a mutant - one of Holliday’s experiments. 

Kazzy’s eyes widened as she noticed his presence the second before he shot the darts, whipping around and batting the darts back in his direction. Teleporting behind him, She grabbed him by the throat. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." She growled lowly into his ear.. "I know these hallways like the back of my hand, so I suggest you tell me where Horrid Henry is before I personally see to it that you're put into a cell and never allowed out."   
Karl cleared his throat and screamed shrilly, terrified. Then he stopped, eyes going back out of focus, tinted red once more. His fingers found Kazzy's stomach behind him, shooting again. 

Jennifer, another drudge jumped down from the warehouse roof, chains in his hands. He grunted as he landed on the floor, swinging one of the chains to whip around Kazzy's leg.

Knocked back from the force of the darts piercing her scales, Kazzy yelped loudly. She did little to stop the chain wrapping around her leg from shock as she fell over. The drugs were stronger than she thought, probably modified against darker being such as herself. "Déja vu..." She muttered before her vision went dark and she passed out. 

Jennifer knelt down beside her to make sure she was thoroughly out before chaining her arms back together along with her legs. He attempted to lift her up and nodded to Karl who slipped back into the secret passage that lead to the elevator which only went down. But Jennifer would have trouble carrying Kaz. As she was unconscious and had no magic to support her, her rather large wings and tail weighed a tonne. Although she was small, when she was in her demon form, it was a struggle for anyone to lift her without magic to help. 

Jennifer tried to manoeuvre her into a position where he could carry her better, but the strain was too much. He dropped her before the reached the elevator and pulled more chains out, securing them around her wings and tail. They were enforced by binding magic, but it still didn't lessen the strain. He picked her up from her arms, Karl by her legs, and together moved her into the elevator. 

Jennifer lead them into the hall once the elevator doors opened. The halls were illuminated by artificial light, for the human drudges, of course. Holliday didn’t need them because he was a vampire. He could see clear as day in the dark.

They arrived to a room that the master prepared. It was a fine room, but not a bit of colour touched it. There was a clean bed that looked like it'd probably been sterilized and a chair in the centre of the room. Jennifer set her down on the chair, and then propped her up so she was sitting. He spoke another binding spell in Latin to make sure she couldn’t move at all.

Kazzy shuffled a bit as she began to come round. The drugs wore off quicker on her due to her being able to recover quicker as a demon. She tried to break the chains but couldn't. Hearing the Latin spell, she started to chant her own spell to reverse the effect. Coupled with her own magic, the chains began to loosen. 

"Anastasia," A voice spoke soothingly as another figure stepped into the room. Holliday however, made no attempt to stop the proceedings that were happening. "Oh...no, That's not the name you go by now is it? Kazzy," He asked, sounding sickly sweet. "I prefer Anastasia. How is our child?" 

Upon hearing the voice ask that question, Kazzy went mental. The chain practically flew from her body, slamming into Karl and Jennifer. Leaping up on top of the chair, her claws gripping at it and scratching it with rage, she let out a wild snarl. "He's fine. No thanks to you!" _How dare he ask me that question?!_ She thought with contempt. _Son of a bitch._ But she had reason for her hate. She was tortured for 20 years by that very man standing in front of her before being raped by him. She wanted to claw his face off, to say the least.

"Anastasia..." Holliday admonished, smiling, showing his bright white teeth. Karl lifted his hand and shot some darts while she was turned. "I don't want to have to keep you sedated, sweetheart." 

Once again batted the darts away with her tail, she turned to Karl, screaming, "NOBODY LIKES YOU!" She was in too much of a rage to handle this calmly any more. 

"My master likes me!" Karl screamed back. 

Holliday just stared at him. "I don't." 

Karl cried, "Jennifer likes me!" 

"I don't even know you." Replied the other drudge, even though they worked together for five years, "Who are you, again?" 

Holliday looked up at the demon trap carved into the ceiling above Kazzy's head as if to point it out to her attention. "Enough. They're only drudges." He said with sudden harshness that was unlike him, "Why did you come here, Anastasia?" 

Kazzy followed his gaze up to the ceiling. "Oh.... _fuck_..." She sighed. "And if you must know..." She started, crouching herself on the back of the chair. "I was sent here on a mission to free your prisoners and to _send your fucking ass to Hell. _" She hissed the last part, showing her obvious distaste for him.__

__"You'll find that a lot of them wouldn't be willing to comply with you if you tried." Holliday told her, sounding apologetic, "Right, Jenifer?" The man stood up, directing his clouded expression over to him, "Dominus?" Jennifer breathed, "Yes, Dominus." The thing was, even his test subjects would answer the same._ _

__Kaz's eyes widened slightly, remembering that Holliday was able to control people as she saw the clouded eyes of Jennifer and poor, poor Karl. "Thank God your little Jedi mind games don't work on me, Holliday."_ _

__Dr. Holliday smiled, unconcerned. No, he could not take control of her mind, but he knew her. He didn't need to peer inside her head, he didn't need to look. And it wasn't as if she was like his humans who he loved to have as drudges. So pliant when broken and so easily manipulated. He did not even need to go so far. In gentle lulling tones, their minds were his._ _

__But Holliday didn't covet Anastasia's mind. Or rather, just her mind. He wanted her. He wanted her, not to do his will. He didn't want her controllable that way. Reaching to the side, he flipped a switch. The air crackled with energy, centred around the demonic trap. A loud booming sound like thunder echoed. "Yes.” His smile softens. It almost seems like he cares. Maybe he does. Maybe he loves her. Loves her like the thing he could not have. "Unfortunate." He agreed, but not with the fact that he could not take her mind._ _

__Upon hearing the thunder, Kazzy slapped her hands over her ears, letting out a terrified wail. She slipped down onto the chair, pulled her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees. She wrapped her tail around her feet and pulled her wings close to her back. Every fibre of her being trembled and she knew that trying to escape was futile. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to wait out her biggest fear...if he ever stopped it._ _

__Holliday let the simulator go on for a while. "When I found out you were looking for me, my darling, I had to be prepared. It's a shame you came so soon. It's not nearly finished." He slowly shut of the simulator. "Come on now," He coaxed, "Where’s all the bravado gone?" He sees her, curled in, with her knees to her chest and grips the switch harder. His pleasant façade cracking. He likes what he sees too much. It's a feeling similar to vengeance only it isn't. It's satisfaction that had him _grinning_ , he was so pleased. _ _

__Kazzy looked up at him, her pupils were mere slits in her mix of rage and terror. She bared her shark-like teeth at him in an animalistic hiss. "And to think I loved you once," She snarled. "No wonder I ran." Hopefully, that would have made him pause, even if only for a second. She knew that he had a little soft spot for her. If she was lucky she could use that against him. She doubted that she'd ever get the shot. If not now, then later. But now she was just where he wanted her._ _

__Holliday put on a look of faux hurt. "I still love you, Anastasia. There's still that, regardless of how you feel for me. And nobody could ever love you like I can. Nobody will get the chance to. And even if they could, they wouldn't." But Holliday's love was the ugly kind of love. It was a twisted form of love, mutilated so much that it wasn't love anymore. Or, it was always like that, amplified when he became a vampire...the monster he was. Obsession._ _

__Sighing deeply and morphing back into her more vulnerable looking human form. Kazzy began to speak again, "That isn't love, Holliday. It's obsession. Obsession over the thing, or one, you want most but can never have. I almost pity you. You're stuck down here lusting and obsessing while I'm loving someone else, with you at the very back of my mind." Her words grew more harsh as she went on. "And besides, it wasn't love for me; it was the sight of me like this. Vulnerable, weak, hurting and _scared_. I bet the very thought of me bleeding out would turn you on, wouldn't it?" She snorted. "You have a twisted mind a deliciously wicked soul. If only I could devour it just see if I’m right." _ _

__"I wouldn't want to see you hurt. I have never wanted to see you hurt." But it was a lie, he did take pleasure in it. "Don't be scared," His fingers found the switch again. "It's only a little thunder." But this time accompanying the crackling of lighting was Holy Water in that solitary spot, raining softly. It was an artificial thunderstorm meant to hurt. But it was so beautiful on her._ _

__Kazzy was going to say something but screeched in pain as the Holy Water hit her skin. Changing form wouldn't help her in this situation. A demon was a demon. She resumed that sitting up fetal position, the holy water fizzed on her skin, leaving her....literally smoking. She rocked back and forth in the chair, her nails digging so hard into her head from fear that she was drawing blood. The sulphur filled red liquid covered her fingers and dripped down the side of her head. But in her current state, she didn't realize what she was doing to herself._ _

__Back in New York, John looked down at his phone. It’s been a few hours since Kazzy had left and decided it was time to call his mate to see if she had made it there safely. He held the phone to his ear, waiting for her to pick up. He tapped his foot on the floor worriedly. John had always been a worrier when it came to family. He’d lost so much back in the 1940s before he was frozen like Captain America. He just wanted the people he had now to be safe._ _

__Holliday pause when he heard the ringing of her phone. He shut off the simulator and slowly all the thunder and Holy rain ceased. Jennifer retrieved the ringing device. He threw it to Henry, who caught it. "I assume whoever is calling you must be concerned. Lets not distress anyone." He hit answer and put the phone on speaker._ _

__Giving a sigh of relief and relaxing a bit as the simulator was shut off. Kazzy glared at the doctor before answering the phone, her voice shaking slightly. “H-hello?”_ _

__John smiled when she heard her answer but quickly became anxious again upon hearing her voice. “Hey, Kaz, it’s me again. I was just calling to see if you were safe. Are you alright? You sound shaken..”_ _

__Holliday smiled smugly at Kaz., to which she responded with a look of daggers. She was by no means safe. At all. But she gritted her teeth and put on a fake cheery voice. “Nah, I’m good, actually. Yourself?”_ _

__“Not really.” John started, making Kazzy frown. “Kids miss you, I miss you. We’re all missing you.” This made her smile slightly - she’d only been gone five hours. But it soon faded when Holliday took the phone off of speaker and held it to his ear, his mouth twisted into a wicked grin.. "And I really have to say, she won’t be missing you." He said and swiftly hung up._ _

__John’s eyes widened when he heard the strange voice over the phone. He dialed back as soon as the call was hung up, ready to give the guy a tongue lashing._ _

__"You little fucker!" Kaz spat at Holliday, her eyes narrowed threateningly._ _

__"Little?" He asked Kazzy, a curious note in his tone. He dropped the phone at his feet and smashed it beneath his heel, cracking the screen. He raised his foot and smashed crushed it again, and again, until it no longer rang for her, and the pieces scattered along the floor._ _

__Kazzy watched him as he smashed the phone. She looked up at him, obviously unimpressed. "I hope Satan fucks you up the ass in Hell." She said bluntly. But behind the mask, she was terrified. How was she to be rescued now? She couldn’t be tracked easily with the GPS now shattered._ _

__Holliday tossed the rest of Kazzy's things to Jennifer. The man caught it and looked puzzled. "Dominus?" He asked his master quietly with clouded eyes._ _

__"Take it and dispose of it. She'll have no use for it." His servant obediently left, leaving through the elevator. Once at the surface he tossed her belongings, bloodstained, from where she'd drawn blood from herself, staining them. He gave it to Clara, the driver, and said. "Just get rid of it." Clara took the bag and drove away, throwing it in some dumpster._ _

__"Thank God that was only clothes and food in there." She regarded, sitting back on the chair and crossing her legs, starting to lick the blood from her fingers. Even though she could be bled dry and still survive, she still liked it in her body, even if she drank it._ _

__"Who was he to you?" Holliday asked questioningly. "Hm?" He slowly walked around the room, circling her. He never stopped circling her, a tiger stalking it’s prey._ _

__"What's it to you?" She replied calmly, inspecting her nails now they were free of blood. She was growing bored of this now that nothing was happening, but with the demon trap there, she couldn't use magic or try to escape._ _

__"Curiosity, my darling." Holliday replied as he approached the circle, standing just outside of it. There was too much of a holy water puddle on the floor for him to get near to her, so he motions Karl over. "Bring me my things." He commanded of his drudge._ _

__"Well, then. You're not getting an answer to the question." She smirked when her couldn't come near her, but it dropped as soon as he commanded the drudge. She knew all too well what these 'things' were. Luckily, she had a new found liking for pain, not that she'd let it show. She wouldn't exactly call it a kink or a turn on, but her demon fed on it like it did souls, making her more powerful. Not that she'd ever let him know that until it was too late._ _

__Meanwhile. John he walked back into his room and decided to grab what he could. He came out with a shotgun strapped to his back, two knives and guns by his hips. His shield was slung over his back. An SMG dangled on his chest over a bandoleer of grenades, and two Webleys in a shoulder holsters with a bracer. He also had a wrist blade attached to it. He was wearing a bulletproof vest, his black hoodie, black jumper, air force trench coat. He also had his khaki trousers and RAF boots on. Then he then jumped into his car, putting some of his weapons in the back and began to drive to Stark Tower to locate the last known location of Kazzy's phone._ _

__Back in Chicago, this wasn't personal business that John Constantine had with Henry Holliday who he knew by name. He was a wealthy man who only came out at night. Oh, the ol' bastard had talk surrounding him. John wasn't in Chicago for vampires and yet he found himself warding his house against them because it was filled with them. Originally, he'd been in the city because an old friend had requested his assistance and these sodding pricks were making it difficult for him. Not that he considered himself a racist. So here he was trying to take out a nest of vampires. Ha, no such luck. He was only going after the head -he wasn't an excellent fighter._ _

__He watches the warehouse until a car leaves it. Constantine's driver, Chas, tails it. It was a good way to go as any. It was too light for it to be anything other than a drudge. When the car stops, John narrows his eyes. "A lot of effort to dispose of replaceable shite." He commented and exited the cab when the drudge pulled away and went back to the Warehouse. He stepped into the alleyway, and followed the path the drudge had walked and finds a discarded bag in the dumpster. A quick go over revealed that it was not a trap and so he looked through, shamelessly. It's bloodied, so are the contents inside. Could be a regular murder? But there's water... Holy water, he mused and found a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Pulling out his phone, he dialled, curiously._ _

__Over in New York, John Jackson was looking at a computer screen, attempting to track the last known location of Kazzy’s phone. He was having trouble, however, considering that the transmitter in her phone was broken into little pieces. He was starting to lose hope when his phone rang. Picking up immediately, he answered."Hello? This is John Jackson speaking."_ _

__"Hello, mate. John Constantine. You wouldn't happen to have connections to the nest a vampires in Chicago would you? No? I didn't think so." He piped," But whoever did, knew you, you poor bastard. I'm not envious, I have to say."_ _

__Jackson’s face paled as he listened to the voice over the phone carefully. "You've found my wife's things haven't you? Where are you?" He asked the other John. He tried to keep his voice calm but he was undoubtedly panicking slightly._ _

__"Chicago, actually." Constantine winced. Eh, marriage. A reminder he did not need, a thing he needed to get over. "Ah, the wife, eh? Unlucky."_ _

__"Yes, my wife has been captured. I’'m coming to Chicago. Give me a place and time and we'll meet."_ _

__Constantine gave him the location of a friend of a friend of his' bar on the edge of town. "S'the only place free of em. Take me word for it. I cross my heart."_ _

__"Okay, I'll be there in a day, text me the bar address and meet me there." Jackson then hung up and set off to Chicago putting his foot down and driving through the night._ _

__Looking down at his phone, Constantine casually texted the address before heading back into the cab. "So?" Chas asked. "So we have a day ahead of us, ol' son." Constantine mused._ _

__When Holliday’s cart was moved over to him, he made a show of inspecting each blade. One particular one, he held up for her to see, giving it a twirl for show. "Do you like it?" He asked with a pleased smile." I retrieved it especially for you, darling. You recognize it don't you?" It was old, but no less sharp._ _

__Kazzy’s eyes widened in fear at the sight of the Knife of Kurds. "Where did you get that?" She asked him, her voice shaking. She'd witnessed first hand what that knife could do.That knife possessed the power to permanently kill demons, hellhounds, and other demonic entities. One stab to a vital area and that would be the end her. For good._ _

__"I have a lot of resources and I am never hesitant to go the extra mile for you." He said with a soothing smile that contradicted what he was about to do. He handed the blade to Karl. Such a shame he could not do this himself. There was still too much holy water pooled on the ground. "Everything short of killing her." He allowed. Karl began, stepping into the circle and making a stab just above her knee._ _

__Kazzy knew she should have at least moved away but was too focused on the blade. She shifted to the side at the very last second so that the blade would just graze her leg. It still gave her a nasty cut and she bit her tongue, jumping from the chair and away from Karl. Or as far as she could get with the trap being there._ _

__Hazy eyed but obedient, Karl lunged for her once more, stabbing in the general direction of her face. Kazzy ducked under him and grabbed a hold of his arm, bending it backwards and flipping him over her shoulder and pinning him to the floor. She'd learnt a lot since she was last here, it seemed. And with no restraints on her, she could still fight. Planting her foot firmly on his arm that held the knife, she drove the heel of her other foot into his stomach._ _

__Karl didn't make a sound of pain. He could not despite how bad he hurt. Holliday flipped the switch that began simulating the storm once again. Once more, it began to rain Holy Water and the sound of thunder roared loudly overhead under the circle, causing Kazzy to screech and cover her face with her arms. She stumbled sideways and into Holliday’s grabbing range._ _

__In an instant, Holliday snapped on some gloves and got out his other knife, it’s blade long and gleaming like a mirror. But not for much longer. He dragged it down her cheek now that she was close enough and out of the puddle of Holy Water. He made sure to cut, enough to bleed, and scar, but nothing too bad._ _

__Kazzy hissed in pain but didn't try moving away. In a way, there was something about the twisted way he worked that she missed, and it was showing. She knew she needed to try and get away but the demon inside her was forcing her closer and closer to Holliday against her will._ _

__Holliday picked up the ancient knife and took her right hand. He made an incision on her palm and dragged it down her wrist, opening up the skin. "Are you enjoying this Anastasia?" Holliday asked, as if he was asking her about whether or not she liked sweets, or spicy foods. He once would have. Once he was not a vampire but a man. He twisted the blade once it was to her forearm and dug it in. "Can your John give you this?”_ _

__Kazzy let out a choked sob and shook her head at the last question. Tears began to well up in her eyes but still her body refused to move. All scars inflicted by that knife couldn't be covered by her magic and would remain there forever, never fully healing. However, she did not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. No, he's have to do more than that._ _

__John Jackson kept on driving, the Rolls Royce Merlin’s engine purring away, pulling him down the back roads as fast as 190 mph on Swiss plates. He arrived in Chicago in hours.Soon enough, he pulled out his phone and rang John Constantine "I'm in the city, where’s the bar?"_ _

__Constantine was sat in the corner of the bar, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. "I texted you the address a day ago." He said while drumming his fingers against the bar table. He repeated to Jackson the address to bar once more. "I'll see ya there." He said and hung up._ _

__"You can't smoke here." The Bartender scolded him. It took Constantine a moment to realize he was being spoken too. He grinned around the silks between his lips, "Aye, so it's to ruin the liver but not the lungs 'ere?" The Bartender blinked as if in a trance and turned, going back to whatever he was doing before. Best not to get kicked out before he met his guest._ _

__Jackson looked at the text from the day before and went there, walking into the bar, brimmed to the teeth with his weapons standing in the doorway, his RAF trench coat floating in the breeze. Thankfully, it hid most of his weapons, however._ _

__Constantine did not know who this other John was, but he kept an eye on the door, looking for someone who might be looking for him._ _

__Jackson walked in and stood at the bar, texting the number "I'm here"_ _

__Once he received the text message, Constantine looked around. He spotted the only guy with a phone out. He strolled up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Got your wife snatched up by vamps? Or are you the wrong man? In which case, we have ourselves a terrible misunderstanding."_ _

__Jackson Looked at the guy who approached him. "No, I'm the guy. John Jackson." He stated his name, holding out his hand. Constantine shook hands with him gladly, as if this meeting was for something pleasant. "Handsome name, Jackson. The name's John. John Constantine, as I said over the phone."_ _

__"Good to meet you. Now, tell me about who has my wife so I can make him look like cartoon cheese." Jackson demanded, anxious to get his lover back._ _

__"Eloquently said. I think I may like you! For your own good, do good to forget me later." Constantine moved to the chair at one of the bar tables, letting a stream of smoke blow out of his lips. He pulled up his bag and began pulling things out an assortment of weapons. The Bartender's head whipped around twice, but the second time he looked, he only saw...pencils? To everyone else there were pencils on the bar table but to Jackson and himself the weapons on the table were silver blades, bottles of holy water, and a roll of toilet paper. "The bastard who took your girl is the head of the nest that's in this city. Nasty one 'e is. Messing with business I got here."_ _

__Jackson stared at Constantine. "I don't care how tough he is, I don't care what tricks he's got. I just need to know where he is and how to put that son of a bitch down and get my wife out alive." He said laying one of his revolvers on the bar._ _

__"You wanna go at it alone, mate?" Constantine asked. He wasn't going to let him go alone of course. There were things, useful things in the warehouse that he could get his hands on... Constantine put down a case of bullets and slid it over to Jackson, giving him a wink. "Because I'm a generous man." They were silver, and would fit. "But I have a score of me own to settle with the bastard."_ _

__Looking at Constantine and then at the rounds, Jackson nodded in agreement. "Sounds like we're on the same page. I was originally going to go in there alone. But seems you have the know how and I have the weapons. I say we take this sod down together"_ _

__"Again, well said. My mate's got his cab runnin'. Lets be done with this." He said, standing up. He packed up his weapons. "Just need to drink this down." He said, extending a bottle of Holy water to him._ _

__Jackson looked cautiously at the bottle and put it in a pouch on his trousers. Being a demon, if he swallowed it, it’d cause him great pain, although it wouldn’t kill him."I would but it doesn't go down well with me." He responded. "I've got my car so you grab your cab and I'll follow.”_ _

__Constantine shrugged, flicked the cap off of the bottle, then downed it all in one go. He set it down and nodded. "Follow me then." He said as he made his way out of the bar. Jackson walked out with him and opened the boot of his car and his weapon cache before putting the holy water in a small magazine pocket and jumping into his car, firing up the Merlin Engine._ _

__Constantine slid into the passenger’s seat of the cab. "Warehouse?" Chas asked him, as if he expected it. John patted his arm. "That'll do it, Chas. Jus' there and you can leave me." Chas drove with a shake of his head, heading for the warehouse._ _

__In the lab, Holliday reached for a vial of holy water that was on the cart and poured it over the wound going down her palm and arm. All at once, he crushes the vial in his gloved palm and lets it fall into the bloodied limb. "Would it really be so bad," He said comfortingly. "To stay here with me then? Hm?" He dropped her arm. He looked to Karl, who'd gotten up at some point. The drudge took the hint and shut off the simulator. The Holy rain ceased but the thunder hadn't. It rumbled overhead as he took her face into his grasp. "Beautiful."_ _

__As she stared up at him, Kazzy’s eyes began to darken. Holliday would recognize it as the same look she had when she was there for twenty years. The demon was taking over her mind as it lusted for the pain. She leant into the touch of his hand and closed her eyes, wiping her blood over the glove. The thunder was forgotten as she stood there quietly._ _

__Holliday stuck the blade into her thigh, carving a sigil into skin. With one spoken Latin word, he could have her withering in pain. He wiped the blood off on her cheek, leaving it to smear before dragging it over her lips. "Is it so hard to comply?" He asked before saying the magic word, "Morsus." More._ _

__Kazzy let out a scream and collapsed onto the floor. The Holy Water fizzed at her hands and reacted with her blood, filling the room with the strong smell of sulphur._ _

__With another word ended the pain. The sigil no longer glowed. Holiday raised an ordinary butcher knife to her throat, watching the blood he could not drink drip down her throat._ _

__Kazzy let out ragged breaths. "It won't kill you, you know..." She started quietly, talking about him drinking her blood. She didn't recall him ever trying to. The sulphur in her blood would have little effect on him. "It's sulphur, not silver."_ _

__Holliday watched the blood trickle down her neck, eyes mapping along the path it made. It wouldn't taste as good as human blood because of the sulphur in it.. "Do you think you're as low as human blood bags, Anastasia? Do you want to be a meal? I assure you, you're more than that my darling. But you do look lovely in it." He said with a reassuring smile as he dug his fingers into the wound at her throat bleeding her further._ _

__Letting out a broken purr at the pain, Kazzy reached up with her unharmed arm. "Try asking other vampires." She said as the pulled down the collar of her shirt and lifting some of the magic she cast on herself, revealing many vampire bite wounds. It was clear that she wasn't exactly a stranger amongst the vamps. "You're not food to me." He clarified softly. He took the ancient blade once more, and slid it through the skin on her neck. He sliced, removing the blemish from her body, leaving a bigger one in it's absence. "I dislike the thought of anybody else having left traces on what is mine." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips._ _

__Kazzy winced and gave a soft whine as the blade slid over her neck. "Then what am I, Henry? What am I to you?" She asked him softly before he kissed her. When he did, she froze in place. Once again going to pull away, the demon stopped her, and made her kiss back. She felt like she was dying inside in doing so. It was wrong. So very wrong. But it felt so right. To her demon at least. Ultimately, her eyes turned completely black as she caved in to the demon. Her will to fight it lost._ _

__Fingers slid down to grip her waist. His gloved hands were wet with holy water and he grips her tightly, kissing her with teeth. He bit into her lip, splitting her lip and drawing blood before licking it away. She gave a light growl, pulling her mouth away from his and moving to his neck. Biting down roughly with her shark-like teeth, she drew his own blood before greedily licking it up, leaving crescents on his teeth where her teeth were, even though she knew he'd heal quickly._ _

__Holliday pulled away, reaching up to take her arm. Slowly he reaches for the cart and pulled out a lighter, running it on the tip of the ancient blade. He makes sure it's heated up before pulling down her shirt collar to reveal her shoulder. He bites into her neck, even though he'd said she wasn't food to him, he sinks his teeth into her neck, drinking from her._ _

__Quiet moan and purred into his ear, Kazzy was completely aware of the hot blade near her skin. Her hands travelled up to his shoulder, bloodied as they were, and sunk them into Holliday’s skin. He pressed the blade into her skin. He holds her arm still, engraving his name with hot metal into her skin. It's a scare that cannot heal, and it pleases him._ _

__Kazzy hissed in pain as she was branded by him and once again sunk her teeth into him. That was gonna make her actual lover flip some tables when he eventually saw it._ _

__Outside, Constantine stopped in front of the warehouse and parked a ways away. He got out and tipped his head to the side when Chas cut the engine. "'S’matter?" He asked. Chas grunted, "I'll wait up for you here. Just do what you have to." He pulled out a beer, making John slowly smile. "Picked yourself some fags and booze for the wait? Smart. Save some for me." He shut the door and trudged out._ _

__Jackson soon pulled up beside them. "This the place?" He asked. not getting out his car just yet._ _

__"Seen the blokes gettin' out through the back." Constantine rested his arm on the open window of John's vehicle. The warehouse looked abandoned sure, and not conspicuous. "Don't trust me, do you? Smart, but I did cross me heart. I wouldn't lie about havin' a bone to pick with our mutual 'friend,' Johnny boy. You can count on that." He stepped away from Jackson's window and began walking in. He held his silver blade close to himself, holy water in his other hand as he stepped in. He had sigils on paper in his pocket. They were to keep vampires at a distance._ _

__Jackson looked at him. "Hey, I trust you. I just happen to have a few trick in this car of mine." He declared proudly._ _

__Constantine gave him a thumbs up and ducked into the elevator, hitting the bottom floor it descended below the surface. He patiently waits, tapping his toe to the elevator music before clapping his hands together. The Silver becomes silver dust and he lets it all loose in the vents._ _

__Jackson followed close behind him, loading his four pistols with the silver bullets but was going to knock a few drudges to the floor first with normal rounds first.._ _

__It took a while for Holliday to realize the burn. Flecks of silver flew in his line of vision, spewing out from an unknown source. Holliday wrenched himself away from her so suddenly and yowled in pain as it suddenly rained silver dust. He tried to shake it off but it was in his hair, in on his skin, like sand from the beach. It clung to him, burning._ _

__Just standing there for a second, Kazzy blinked in confusion. Although the silver wouldn't harm her, the dust got into her eyes, causing irritation. It snapped her out of the daze she had been in, the demon shrinking back as her mind regained focus. The dust got into all of her wounds, bringing her back to reality harshly as she, too, cried out, falling back into the puddle of Holy Water, sending it in all directions. She tried to get up and move away but her legs kept on slipping and giving out from under her. The demon trap was also forcing her to stay put as she wailed in pain._ _

__Holliday felt himself burning. It was like he was burning, and Holliday would welcome sunlight to this. More irritating than the light reflecting from the moon he growled and left the room, abandoning Kazzy as he stumbled his way to go wash it off. Just get it off._ _

__Kazzy hissed and screeched as she tried to claw at the force field blocking her way out but it was to no avail. "HOLLIDAY, GET YOUR VAMPIRE ASS BACK HERE AND LET ME OUT!" She screamed. Although she knew he wouldn’t be coming back, she kept screaming at him anyway, calling him all kinds of profanities._ _

__"Not he, but better than that ol' sod I hope." Constantine entered the room, having followed the sounds of her swearing, and surveyed the area. He had swimming goggles on and a face mask.but the dust got into his ears He didn't want to stay long. "Hm, what do ya make of this?" He asked turning over the cart that held the sharp objects. Karl's eyes remained glazed over, despite the noise, and he snaps his fingers in front of the poor bastard's face. "'e's out of it. What about you, love?" He asked turning around very cheerfully despite the circumstances. He was wholly unaware that this was the wife of the man who was helping him. However, he was aware that she was a demon, and John knew better than to go letting them out of traps. "Don't think I set free every demon who asks for it, do you?" He mused, "That would make me terrible at what I do. It would be a blow to the ego! A Shame! I would be ruined."_ _

__"Please! You have to let me out!" Kazzy cried then started to hiss again at the Holy Water. The blood was pouring out from her thigh, wrist, the wound on her neck and, of course, the brand on her arm. The bite he had given her was already starting to heal, however. "I have a family to get home to.." She choked on the silver dust as she spoke, the silver infiltrating the lungs that she actually didn’t need._ _

__"Oi, and I'm sure he's got one too." Constantine made a nod at Karl, who looks like he's had a number done on him. He takes one of the blades and inspects it. Oh, this he could make use of. The Blade of Kurds. He twirled it in his hand and whistled appreciatively. "Oh, I see now. You happen to know a John Jackson? Handsome name isn't it?" He said and raised his hand, and muttered something. Slowly the sigil on the ceiling began to glow before rearranging itself. "You can thank me if you want now, since we are in a hurry." He slid the blade into his coat pocket and lifted her up bridal style._ _

__Kazzy sighed in relief now that she was free but whined and whimpered when she was picked up. "Thank you." She muttered quietly. "And yes, I do know him..." A smile tugged at the corner of her lips but it quickly faded. "I wish to tear out that sucker's heart before we leave. Can that be arranged?"_ _

__"Considerin' I have something to settle with him, yes actually." He said as he exited the room. But there was silver everywhere it floated in the air like a dust storm courtesy of Constantine. "My lungs were terrible anyway."_ _

__"I'm kinda glad I don't need to breathe now."Kazzy admitted. She used her magic to form a sort of bubble around them to keep the silver away. But then she picked up Holliday's scent and growled. "We’re close..."_ _

__"Oh are we?" He asked, "Such a shame, I was enjoying our time together." Kazzy rolled her eyes at him, smiling slightly. He continued to walk,’ tsk’ing because the dust had clouded the artificial lights, making it dark. But still, he could make out the form of John Jackson and piped up. "Oh, Johnny boy! Didn't tell me the wife was a demon. Almost left her back there. Would ruin the whole point of you being here!"_ _

__Jackson followed the sound of Constantine’s voice over to them. "I know. I thought it might be a bit hard to explain." He said offhandedly. Seeing Kazzy in Constantine’s arms, he ran over, sweeping her up in a hug._ _

__Kazzy cried out, still very much in pain. And considering she was dripping with her own blood and holy water, she didn't really want to touch him. She tried to hide the scars on her shoulder that branded her with “Holliday’s“. However, Jackson did notice the scars, despite her attempt to hide them. He hugged her nonetheless, wincing slightly at the Holy Water. “Where is he?” He growled softly, wanting to break the bastard’s neck. She shrugged lightly. "Close. I' said I'd rip his heart out before we leave, though, so I'd best track him."_ _

__Slowly regaining her strength now that she had the silver-free bubble, she began to move towards where Holliday was, albeit slowly. She was limping and hurting all over, yes, but that wasn't stopping her. She came here on a mission and she was going to complete it._ _

__Henry Holliday had gone as far as he could, as far as he could without touching the surface. He couldn't get rid of it. It was everywhere and he writhed in pain on the floor, on knees and hands. When he'd slipped with Kazzy he'd been exposed to the Holy Water. Had it been worth it? He looked up where he could see the rising sun through a crack in the ceiling, as the smell of smoke began to become noticeable in the room._ _

__Eventually, Kazzy came across the room where Holliday was. She enter. the door slamming shut behind them. "Did you really think you could get away, darling? I thought you were smarter than that." She waved her hand and the silver would clear from the room and block the light from the ceiling. She knew he was burning and in pain so she had no worries about him trying to make a quick exit. And she didn't wanting dying from those either, she wanted to personally end him._ _

__

__"Do you think I was lying when I said those things to you?" Holliday said, his voice shaking in pain. He could not sound as coaxing without sounding desperate, which he was not. Through his teeth he said,"Can he honestly make you feel as good as I did? Do you think he would want to? My darling, if he found out how much you enjoyed it do you think he would stay?"_ _

__Jackson glared at Holliday as he grabbed his revolvers from his hips, which he soon loaded with the silver rounds. He pulled back the hammers on the guns, ready to fire. "Remember me, asshole?"_ _

__Kazzy put a hand on Jackson's arm, silently telling him to hold off for a moment.He nodded at Kazzy but kept his guns raised just in case. She walked up to him, kicking him to the side before planting her foot firmly on his chest. "I suggest you shut your mouth before I rip it off." She snapped._ _

__"And you don't know me, but I certainly know you." Constantine waved distractedly as he looted the place._ _

__Holliday looked over at the Johns and Kazzy. "Anastasia, you know what I'm saying is true." He said as calmly as he could, "I love you. I can give you what you want, if you'll only come back to me."_ _

__"Why the hell would she come back to you. She's got a family with me." Jackson raged. How dare he try and steal his wife from him?_ _

__"S'a bad Romance." Constantine tutted, disappearing out the door to see what he could do to free the minds of the drudges._ _

__"You know what, Holliday?" She Kazzy, staring at him. Now she was just toying with him, lulling him into a sense of false security. "I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh, you'll probably be sent to Hell but please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside - it's cold and hard and petrified. So lock your doors and close your eyes, you're going for a ride." She tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I could throw you in the lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm going to miss you when you're gone." She smiled at him like he had at her earlier - calm but with twisted intentions, but was telling the truth. She would miss him. "Or I could bury you alive…but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping…that's why I just can't decide. "_ _

__Holliday looked John Jackson dead in the eyes. "You're not what she wants. You and your family and you'll never be able to satisfy that part of her." He grinned through the pain he was in," She's mine John Jackson. I'm not sorry for the pain I caused. She loves it." It was true, could John take her apart as he had? Did he know her like Holliday did? He was in no way pulled into false security. He smiled back at her pleasantly. "It seems I've had more an affect on you than I originally thought. I will miss you too, Anastasia. You're still so beautiful after all of these years." And just to drive the nail in further," Tell our son I said hello and goodbye too."_ _

__Kazzy, by now, had her arm pulled back, the one he had branded, ready to plunge her hand into his chest and rip that undead heart out of his chest, followed by his soul. But she seemed to be frozen in that position. Her eyes, while looking into his, changed from cold to a look of confliction. Could she kill him? ....Yes. Did she now want to? ...Not really. Her body trembled over his. That pesky demon was once again controlling her and she dropped her arm, but the foot on his chest remained._ _

__Holliday switched tactics. "Gorgon," He tried reasoning, "You know I can give you what you both crave, hm?" He rolled away from under her foot and stood up on shaky legs. "Let me...." Gorgon...The personification of female wisdom and mysteries, a protector, creator of life and bringer of death. He had learnt all about her, what she was capable of. How beautiful this demon was to him. Tilting her head to the side, Kazzy watching him closely. He had her attention._ _

__Glowering at the vampire in front of him, Jackson almost growled. "I know her, She doesn't need pain when she has the love me and her children provide her with. Now, I've had a long life and believe me if you don't leave me and my family along I'm gonna show you the strength I have for her. What my family have for her."_ _

__Holliday took Kazzy's face in his grasp, turning to John with a sickly sweet smile before looking back to her. He dug his fingers into her skin. "Remember?" He cajoled, not her, but now speaking to the demon, Gorgon. "Remember what we had? That not John Jackson or any of your so called family can have with you." His voice lowered into a whisper, "I was your family first, my darling."_ _

__Jackson let his rage succumb before firing a shot grazing Holiday's hair with silver. He had to control his rage. Letting it overpower him could be dangerous to all of them. He had only been a demon for a little while and did not yet have control over the demon inside him. Unleashing it could have had catastrophic consequences._ _

__"I have enough silver in my hair. Thank you. Very. Much." Holliday said to Jackson, sharply, as if his calm attitude was breaking. As if he was snapping._ _

__Kazzy didn't take her eyes off him as they flicked to black once again. "What we had...was pain." As she spoke, it seemed as though two people were speaking. There was Kaz's voice, and another. The second was darker and seemed to echo after Kaz's menacingly.Gorgon’s. "Sweet, _delicious_ pain." _ _

__"And we may still have that, Anastasia." Holliday promised, fingers slipping away from her cheek, having left little red crescents against her skin._ _

__"Kaz Listen to me.” Jackson started urgently, determined not to lose his lover. “You are not that woman, the woman who enjoys the pain and the torture. You have a baby son and a baby daughter. Our little twins who you say are beautiful. Kids who you'd never let go of. You dragged me back from the dead and we're soon to give each other our hearts and lives for eternity. I can offer you an eternity where you have love, hope, a home and a chance for adventure. All you get from him is pain, darkness and memories of watching your blood staining the floor until the day he pushes you too far and kills you. With me you have a personality and freedom. With him you get nothing but strings. like a toy puppet." he kept the scientist in his sights ready to make his head roll._ _

__" _Pain_." Gorgon, spoke. " _That's what I want._ " She purred but it was not a natural sound like it usually was. It had more of a click for an undertone, like some kind of insect. But in a flash, she was in her demon form, her wings jutting out and forcing Holliday away from her. "No....no, it's not what I want." Kazzy forced out through the demon. "I want to go home--" " _This is your home, you stupid bitch. **Listen to me!**_ " _ _

__"But she is that woman. How can you claim to love her when you won’t accept that part of her?" Holliday asked quizzically, as if it truly baffled him. He stumbled when smashed back but grabbed Kazzy's arm showing John the branding on her shoulder. "This. This is also a part of her. Contrary to your expectations. Are you saying you wouldn't love her now that she's revealed this part of her? Now that she...went against this idea you had of her? That isn't her...Or at least not all of her. You don't love her, John." He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it at the roots. "You see?" He breathed into her ear, "He doesn't accept you as who you are. And He doesn't love you like I can. This. This is your home."_ _

__Jackson stalked towards Holiday. "I accept her fully. Her past is her own, as is mine. Now you let her come home or I swear you'll be tasting silver and vibranium quicker than you can come up with your next snarky quip." As he got close he activated the blade on his wrist ready to strike._ _

__"Gorgon," Holliday smiled cruelly. "Please...take care of our friend."_ _

__Kazzy looked between the two of them. One eye was in it's normal form for her demon form - cat-like. The other was Gorgon's however. John would recognize it as the state he was in when he was first turned into a demon - two forces battling over one body. But the thing about demons was, some of them were made to be ruled. Gorgon was one of these and she turned on John, the normal eye being engulfed in black. "As you wish...my love." Gorgon whispered as she stalked towards John._ _

__Jackson looked at her sadly and raised the hood on his hoodie. "Big mistake" He kept the blade out ready to strike. "’Cause not only am I trained in her ways and the ways of the army, but I was raised on harsh streets. Streets where a bruise was a sign of friendship and a gash was a scratch. Plus, I know Kaz and who she truly is." He put his revolvers away and grabbed his Colt 45. “I know she'd trust me with her life.” He took a battle stance, ready to strike._ _

__"She was mine before she ever touched you, John. And she is mine now."_ _

__She lunged at John, her claws poised to kill him. She drew her lips back in a snarl, those shark-like teeth of hers dripping with saliva and some kind of black liquid, poison, ready to inject into him like a spider would a fly._ _

__"You may think you have the truth laid out in front of you but I know what it really is. I know when others blindly follow the truth, nothing is real, everything is permitted." He pulled back the hammer of the pistol as he waited for Kazzy to pounce. He was ready to strike. As she lunged, he ran forward, aiming his blade straight and true at the temple of her head as he squeezed the trigger on his Colt, aimed right at Henry's shoulder._ _

__Holliday managed enough strength to duck, the bullet sailing over his shoulder rather than catching it. He could barely move with all the silver practically paralyzing him. He can move. He can’t move fast._ _

__Kazzy 's eyes rolled back on her head as the blade pierced her skull. As they did, her form returned to her human form before falling limp to the floor._ _

__Jackson felt his arm knocked and his fingers run through her hair as the blade pierced her head. He then dropped the 45 and grabbed his revolver and took two swift shots of silver rounds aiming more towards Holliday’s stomach as he went into full attack mode. He was a soldier that fought in the war; now he was a soldier that fought for his love._ _

__Stumbled back, Holliday silently admitted defeat as the silver burned his wounds. He gave a broken howl, as he rolled in more dust, body shaking, it was in his eyes. He slumped against the wall._ _

__As he slumped he walked over,Jackson pulled two blades out from by his hips and drove them into Holliday's lower arms, nailing him to the wall before slapping him hard around the face. "I didn't give you permission to die yet, bastard."_ _

__A low growl resounded around the room as it arose from Kazzy’s throat. She forced herself onto her knees. She growling in concentration, nothing else. "No...I want to kill him...." She said weakly, the blood pouring down her head. She was on the brink of blackout but she needed to do this. It was her duty to end his undead life._ _

__Jackson looked at her and stood back from Holliday. "Hence why he's still alive. For now." He then pulled his weapons from Holliday’s arms and exited the building to wait by the car, feeling that the two should be left alone. He’d never really been a fan of watching people die, anyway. Not after what he saw in the war._ _

__Holliday opened his eyes, breathing heavily like a beaten dog as Kazzy dragged herself towards him. She had a few brain cells damaged from the stab, disabling the movement known as 'walking'. She went right by his side and looked into his eyes before straddling his lap. She slid one hand up and under his shirt, placing it over his unbeating heart before digging her nails into his flesh. He hissed, groaning lowly. This, this was noticeably different from the burn of the silver in his wounds. "Cruel to the end." He said softly, "And yet so sweet."_ _

__Knowing that vampires could withstand a lot before they died, Kazzy dragged it out the process of killing him, ignoring his words. They meant nothing to her now. "Don't try coaxing me now, Henry. It's too late." She replied in the same soft tone. She slowly drove her nails past his skin and into the flesh underneath, scraping her nails across his ribs. She was doing it slowly because she wanted to see _him_ writhe in pain because of _her_ for once._ _

__The silver gets into his wounds now, he arches as much as he can, teeth locking together. He grunts, strained, his breaths coming out faster and harder._ _

__"Oh, Holliday...." She breathed. Using her free hand, she gently grabbed his chin, making him look at her. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." She tilted her head, speaking softly. Aside from what she was doing, her eyes were filled with innocence. She dug her hand in deep to his chest, forcing his ribs apart to allow her hand through._ _

__Holliday listened as she forced his chest open into the cavity she was creating. The crack of his ribs as they parted makes him grunt. But he never writhes or cries. He gave a shuddering laugh, and grabbed her wrist as silver wetly clung to his bloody wounds._ _

__Kazzy leant in, leaning her forehead on his as her hand travelled deeper until her hand was loosely holding his heart inside his chest. The hand that was holding his chin slid to his cheek, despite him holding her wrist, and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "I'll miss you, Holliday. I really will." She whispered, her lips millimetres away from his._ _

__Holliday's lip curved in anticipation, but more than that he looked at her like she was an old lover. Not somebody he took pleasure in controlling. Not somebody he enjoyed breaking. "I'll... see you... soon," He promised through ragged breaths, "Where... there are no appearances... to uphold, you will always be mine. In this way, you know it...true. And...now...I hope you think...about it...knowing... your husband will never want you at...your most satisfied. You will...never belong to him," He said gently._ _

__"I belong to nobody." She replied softly but firmly. She pressed her lips to his, giving him a sweet kiss as she squeezed his heart, digging her nails in._ _

__Holliday bit her lips harshly, sharp canines digging into her lower lip. "Then what are you waiting for?" He gasped out when he pulled back, "Do it. You know... we're not so different anymore. It's nice to see I left some traces of me behind. Is this what you'll teach our boy when I'm gone?"_ _

__Kazzy's lips pulled back into a twisted grin. "I've been doing this since before I met you, Holliday." She told him, giving him a literal tug on the heart strings. "And as for Blaine, he's already grown up, he needs to learn no more." She hissed. She kissed him again but with her demonic teeth, tearing at his mouth and tongue._ _

__Blood began pouring profusely from his lips and mouth where his tongue had once been. Enough of it that it splattered over both of their hands. His severed tongue continued to move, to squirm. Holliday's mutilated lips could no longer hold the calm smile they once held._ _

__Let out a dark chuckle, Kazzy drank the blood from the wounds on his mouth. She bit down on his bottom lip, tearing it off and holding it between her teeth. The hand in his chest suddenly squeezed on his heart until it basically exploded before ripping it out of his chest, holding up the organ. Now she was no one's to control. In this moment she was neither human nor demon, but animal. Finally satisfied, she’d hunted the hunter...and succeeded._ _

__Doctor Henry Holliday was a battered mess. He actually sparkled though, ironically. The sun had risen, giving the silver dust on his bloodied body a shimmery look as he began to smell of smoke. He began to burn, fingers digging into the wet floorboards stained with his blood. He was finally dead._ _

__Kazzy swallowed the chunk of his flesh between her teeth as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She gave him one last kiss before shoving his heart into her pocket. Her hand reached back into his chest, this time pulling out a red orb of light - his soul. She stood him, looking down at him solemnly. She conjured up a small glass jar, putting his soul inside it before screwing on the lid and attaching a string to it, putting it around her neck. She then picked up his body and slung him over her shoulder in surprising strength. Using a spell, she concealed them as she took him outside, also protecting him from the sunlight. To a normal person, it's look like a normal person walking out of a warehouse, but John would be able to see past the magic._ _

__"Why are you carrying him out?" Jackson asked in alarm as he saw Kaz walk out with Holliday, dead, over her shoulder. He was incredibly confused and concerned at the same time. Why would she want to bring the body of her rapist and torturer along with her?_ _

__“I wanted to bury him, is that so bad?" Kazzy responded with her own question, smiling. But it was a twisted smile. Her expression and body language showed insanity, not satisfaction. Or, it was, in some twisted, demonic way._ _

__Jackson narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious of her motives._ _

__John Constantine came out behind Kazzy, the blade of Kurd in his bag along with other things he'd looted from Dr. Holliday. He patted Jackson's shoulder and whispered," Good luck with that one, mate." He patted him again and headed to his cab._ _

__Kazzy licked the blood around her lips. She was covered head to toe with blood, both hers and Holliday's. Holliday was pretty much the same, just more his than hers. She leant her head on the body slung over her shoulder. "Thanks for the help, Constantine." She called as he walked away. He waved a hand in the air as he got into Chas' cab. "Cheers." The car pulled off and drove away. Five seconds after his departure._ _

__"You know it's a long walk back to our apartment in New York." John smiled at her. “How about we go home now?”She flashed him a wirey smile, adjusting Holliday's body on her shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm not coming home just yet, my love. I still have to bury this sucker. You go on ahead...I'll catch up."_ _

__"Why bother burying him we could just cremate him?" John frowned, not understanding why she didn’t just do that._ _

__Kazzy just shrugged with one shoulder in response.. "He's special." She said and patted Holliday's body._ _

__"Kazzy, he kidnapped you and tortured you! He had me and your children worried. Why do you want to give him a funeral?" He was growing more and more suspicious by the second. “My reasons are personal, don’t fret over them, my love.” She flashed him a charming smile, but it was inevitably a weak one due to her injuries. “Besides, I took out his heart and soul, torturing _him_ in the process, so I feel good." _ _

__“Fine but I'm gonna wait for you to get back." He sighed in defeat. He could never resist that smile of hers._ _

__Her smile softened at him. "Please don't. I'll be a while."_ _

__"Fine, Meet me at this address then."He then gave her the address of the bar where he met Constantine, writing it on a piece of paper that he found in his car. He knew her phone and the rest of her stuff was gone, so paper would suffice._ _

__Kazzy nodded at John, taking the address from him. "But seriously, I will be a while, so you should start driving home..But wait if it pleases you." She told him. And with that, she teleported away. She took herself to her past home in Kazakhstan - even though it was a very modern looking mansion now, it had twists and turns and many, many secrets. True, she'd taken John there many times but there was one place where she hadn't told him about. The very bottom floor, 6 storeys below the ground was her basement._ _

__She took Holliday's body down there, laying him on a wooden table. She went over to a shelf with many jars on it, all of which contained body parts and organs, perfectly preserved. She came back over with the jar, some medical needles and thread and a large spell book. She took off, Holliday's ripped shirt and used a knife to cut a large 'Y' into his chest, as though she was doing an autopsy. Bit by bit, she began taking out the organs from the jar, stitching them back into him. She'd learnt to stitch by observing him work while she was there for 20 years. Remembering the experiments done on her still rattled her…but at least she gained a skill by watching._ _

__Then she pulled Holliday's exploded heart out of her pocket and put it in the jar where the other had been. It started to glow after she put it back on the shelf. With-in time, it would heal so she could use it some other time. She wandered back over to Holliday, stitching up all his wounds, including mutilated lip and the whole in his chest. She opened the spell book, muttering a few words before kissing him, which would heal him fully, as though he were never wounded._ _

__Snapping her fingers, they'd both be dressed in black but the jar with his soul in remained around her neck. Snapping her fingers once again, they'd be outside in her back garden. She took him past her garden limits and onto a large plateau. Once in the middle, she started digging. It wasn't a deep hole - she didn't want it to be, only about 2 feet deep. She placed him into the hole, covering him up. The mound of dirt made a noticeable feature on the ground. Kneeling beside the mound, she took the jar from her neck, placing it on the top. "My dear, Holliday….You said we would meet again, and we will. Your soul is here for when you need it." Her eyes flickered to black as both she and Gorgon spoke, standing up as she did so. "Your demon and pet will be awaiting your resurrection from Hell when they decide it's time to release you. Until then, my psycho scientist~_ _


End file.
